


El Rey y la Princesa

by patri6



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Feels, Home, Love, Wedding Fluff
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/pseuds/patri6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy y Clarke me tienen muy enganchada, asi que iré subiendo viñetas según se me vayan ocurriendo ideas...como sabéis las musas no tienen fecha, puedo subir 3 seguidas como tardar en actualizar. Deseadme suerte, todo depende de ellas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La boda real

Hacía tres años que “los hombres del cielo” habían llegado a la Tierra. Tres años en los que por fin habían alcanzado la paz y todo el mundo podía convivir sin temor a guerras o represalias.

Clarke sonrió al espejo, alegre. Su relación con Bellamy había ido floreciendo hasta convertirse en algo hermoso y maduro. Habían tenido que superar muchas dificultades y lo habían conseguido. Ahora nada ni nadie podría separarles.

Ni siquiera la muerte…

-¿Cómo está la flamante novia?

Clarke miró por el rabillo del ojo y recibió el beso en la mejilla del hombre que amaba.

-Bell, si has venido a ver si he cambiado de idea, no es el caso-río ella-Tienes que marcharte, nos veremos en la ceremonia.  
El chico puso cara de fastidio, desde que la había pedido matrimonio junto al mar y ella había aceptado había intentado averiguar que iba a ponerse, sin embargo, asintió con la cabeza.

-No me hagas esperar-dijo besándola lentamente.

Iban a ser los primeros entre su gente en dar ese paso en la Tierra, lo que ya era todo un acontecimiento de por si, además del hecho de que eran los lideres.

“El Rey y la Princesa por fin se casan” eso es lo que había exclamado la mayoría al enterarse de la noticia. Todo el mundo les había felicitado y deseado lo mejor, si de algo había disfrutado aquel día era de la sonrisa del “Rey” Bellamy.

Cogió su vestido, habían decidido imitar tradiciones de sus antepasados de hacía más de 100 años aunque eran algunos detalles. Como el color blanco de su vestido de novia. Abby entró justo a tiempo para ayudarla a arreglarse.

20 minutos después estaba enfundada en él, con el pelo suelto y una tiara hecha a base de flores naturales. Su madre la miró emocionado.

-Haces honor a tu titulo-bromeó medio entre lágrimas-Es la hora-dijo agarrando a su hija del brazo y llevarla de camino al altar.

****

No fueron los susurros y gritos ahogados de admiración de la gente lo que hizo que Clarke se sintiera radiante. Cuando llegó al bonito altar que habían erigido junto al árbol más frondoso y vio la cara de fascinación de Bellamy no supo poner en palabras lo que sentía. Amor se quedaba demasiado corto. Por otra parte…no pudo evitar que una media sonrisa bailara en su rostro al verle en traje. Y corbata. Nadie en este mundo-ni en el espacio-podrían estar más guapo que Bell en aquel instante.  
Cuando llegó junto a él la tendió la mano y susurró:  
-Su alteza  
-Mi rey…

La ceremonia comenzó, poco a poco el funcionario iba pronunciando su discurso y el tiempo pasaba rápido, Clarke tuvo que hacer auténticos esfuerzos para mirar al frente y no su a inminente esposo todo el tiempo, hasta que al fin llegaron los votos.  
Ella era la primera.

-Bellamy Blake, decir que te quiero sería decir lo evidente. Aunque delante de todas estas personas vuelvo a repetirlo, te amo, te amaré para siempre. Cuando aterrizamos aquí pensaba que casi todo el tiempo trataba con un idiota insufrible-una pequeña sonrisa asomó a los labios de Bellamy-pero resulta que te convertiste en MI idiota insufrible. Y no solo eso. Conocí al verdadero Bellamy, ese que se preocupa por su gente, que haría por ellos lo que fuera. Conocí al chico luchado,guerrero y valiente que en más de una ocasión salvó mi vida. Y la de todos. Bell, me has salvado en más formas de las que hubieras imaginado. Contigo a mi lado brilla la esperanza y me deslumbra una luz que jamás quiero que se apague. Te quiero.

Ahora era el turno de él que parecía emocionado.

-Clarke Griffin, mi princesa guerrera. Sé que nuestros inicios no fueron fáciles pero pronto me di cuenta de que eras una inspiración. Mi inspiración. Clarke, sin ti no habríamos podido llegar hasta donde estamos. Solo tú fuiste realmente capaz de ver a través de la máscara, me apoyaste en los momentos difíciles y juntos a travesamos los obstáculos. En varias ocasiones me dijiste que me necesitabas, pero soy yo el que te necesita, cuando pensé que te había perdido solo podía pensar en cómo volver a ti. Y aunque el camino fue duro, regresaste a mis brazos, a mi vida. Mi existencia no sería nada si tú no estás conmigo. Eres la esperanza y el futuro…y no solo seremos los primeros en casarnos aquí abajo-dijo con una mezcla de burla y seriedad-también seremos los primeros en traer una vida nueva. Mi hogar está, donde tú estés princesa. Te amo.

Todo estaba en silencio, la gente miraba ensimismada, embargada o emocionada por las palabras que acababan de escuchar. Octavia lloraba en silencio, Abby procuraba disimular sus lágrimas y Raven sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Entonces llegó la oración final que todos dijeron al unísono:  
En paz deja esta orilla. Amado encuentra la otra. Que tengas un pasaje seguro en tus travesías hasta nuestro último viaje a la Tierra. Que nos volvamos a ver. 

-Que nos volvamos a ver-dijo Clarke.  
-Que nos volvamos a ver-repitió Bellamy.

Se miraron a los ojos y él la agarró de la barbilla, atrayéndola hacía su cuerpo mientras depositaba un beso en sus labios que sellaba su unión y su amor para siempre.


	2. El baile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bell la rodeó con una mano la cintura y cogió su brazo con la otra y entonces, sin saber cómo, Clarke empezó a danzar en el bunker, guiada por su marido y por el ritmo alegre de la sintonía.

Bellamy y Clarke salieron a pasear por el bosque, aún después de tres años allí la Tierra les seguía deparando sorpresas, el sol brillaba alto en el cielo y la vista que se extendía ante ellos era esplendida: Un campo interminable de flores rojas y amarillas bañadas por los rayos calidos del astro rey.

El pelo de Clarke parecía dorado como el oro y la sonrisa de Bellamy no podía ser más resplandeciente. Clarke agradecía poder ver a Bell sonreir todos los días. Fue de casualidad el encontrarse un viejo bunker que había sido construido hacía más de cien años.  
Ninguno de los dos habían perdido un apice de su espíritu aventurero, todavía había mucho que aprender, asi que se adentraron en el interior e inspeccionaron el lugar.  
Fue Clarke quien dio con un “CD” eso la habían enseñado en sus estudios de la Tierra, con una mujer en la caratula estrambótica, extravagante, vestida de rojo. Definitivamente llamativa.

“Lady Gaga”-leyó

Fue Bellamy el que se percató de la pequeña emisora que había casi unos centímetros más allá, con aquello el CD podría funcionar.

-No perdemos nada por probar-dijo encogiéndose de hombros y dando al botón del play.

Pronto una música lenta y melodioso comenzó a sonar acompañada de una voz de mujer

“Heaven…I’m in Heaven…”

Después la música se animó y la voz de un hombre se unió a la de ella mientras un nuevo instrumento, un piano, les acompañaba.  
Bellamy la tendió la mano. Clarke le miró confundida.

-Yo no sé cómo…  
-Vamos princesa ¿No te gusta como suena?

“Dance with me  
I want my arm about you  
The charm about you  
Will carry me through…”

Bell la rodeó con una mano la cintura y cogió su brazo con la otra y entonces, sin saber cómo, Clarke empezó a danzar en el bunker, guiada por su marido y por el ritmo alegre de la sintonía.

“To heaven, I'm in heaven  
And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak  
And I seem to find the happiness I seek  
Oh, baby, when we're out together dancing…”

La letra hablaba de amor, alegría, el cielo y la felicidad…y casi sintió que estaba hecha para ellos.  
Ninguno de los dos habían sido tan felices como en aquella época de su vida.

“Out together dancing  
Out together dancing cheek to cheek”

Bellamy con una sonrisa en los labios y sin dejar de moverse se acercó a besarla, Clarke le respondió, embargada por el entusiasmo y borracha de dicha mientras entrelazaba sus dedos en el pelo de Bell que la cogió de las piernas y la estrechó entre sus brazos hasta llegar a la cama…  
Se miraron unos intantes mientras él se quitaba la camiseta y después ya no pudo pensar en nada más sumida en un pozo de placer y satisfacción donde solamente estaban ellos dos.

“Pum ri bam, pum ri bam, pum ri bam, pum ri bam  
Pum ri bam-bam, pibirim bam - PUM!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción es "Cheek to Cheek" la última versión que ha sacado hace poco Lady Gaga, para Clarke y Bellamy que viven como en el año 2.115 es una autentica antigüedad y una maravilla descubierta.


	3. El abrazo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke estaba viva. Clarke estaba bien. Clarke estaba con él.

Bellamy dormía, envuelto entre las sabanas y sumergido en la profundidad de sus sueños.  
Su subconsciente se remontaba a años atrás cuando Clarke y él se habían abrazado por primera vez.

Esa primera vez fue tan importante…

Tuvo medio segundo antes de darse cuenta que alguien se lanzaba a sus brazos, no alguien cualquiera.  
Clarke.  
Por un momento pensó que estaba alucinando, que aquello no era real pero pronto sintió sus manos rodeando su cuello y su aliento en la nunca.  
Bellamy la estrechó con fuerza y cerró los ojos, soltando un suspiro de alivio.  
Clarke estaba viva. Clarke estaba bien. Clarke estaba con él.  
Su calidez fue envolviéndole hasta que sintió como el frío y el vacio que le habían invadido pensando en que ella pudiera estar muerta, pensando en que quizás no la volvería a ver, desaparecía.

El fuego regreso a su cuerpo y con ella la vida.  
La esperanza.  
Y entonces fue cuando lo supo, supo que estaba totalmente jodido porque amaba a aquella mujer y volaría el planeta en pedazos si eso significaba que Clarke vivía. Pensó en que si ella dejaba de sonreír el mundo se pararía y su corazón lo no aguantaría. No había un mundo sin su princesa. Ni tampoco lo quería.

Bell deseó que aquel momento durara para siempre, sin importar quien estuviera mirando, sin importar lo que nadie pensara porque de repente quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos: ¡Amo a Clarke Griffin!

No le gustó la sensación cuando ella se apartó, pero el hechizo no se rompió porque se miraron durante segundos que parecieron eternos…

Bellamy abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces, molesto porque le hubieran sacado de su dulce sueño. De su dulce recuerdo.  
Pero entonces vio a Clarke que le acariciaba los hombros desnudos y sonrió. 

-Parecías feliz dormido-dijo ella.  
-Lo estaba-respondió.  
-¿Ya no?  
-Más que nunca-dijo mientras la alzaba para besarla.

Si había algo que le gustaba más a Bellamy que rememorar sus buenos recuerdos con Clarke, era hacerlos nuevos.


	4. Tú eres mi hogar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke ha perdido la memoria y ha logrado llegar al campamento, pero eso no se siente definitivamente como su casa.  
> ¿Dónde está Bellamy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las anteriores viñetas Clarke y Bellamy están casados, en esta aún no. Todavía están en guerra y este es uno de los obstáculos que ellos superaron (al menos en mi imaginación ;) )

Clarke no estaba en casa. Eso era un campamento.  
Cuando había salido de aquel infierno, donde la habían torturado hasta hacerla perder la memoria, algo la decía que tenía que llegar hasta allí. No conocía el camino, nada le resultaba familiar según iba corriendo, cada vez más rápido hasta llegar al que se suponía que era su hogar.

Pero eso no lo era.  
No reconocía a nadie aunque todos parecían reconocerla a ella, y la que decía ser su madre la miraba con preocupación.

Solo un nombre captó su atención a lo lejos, una chica llamada Raven hablaba con Abby, “su madre”  
-Ya hemos avisado a Bellamy de que Clarke está aquí…

La hubiera gustado seguir escuchando pero se alejaron tanto que no pudo oír más.

Bellamy…

Era el primer nombre que la resultaba conocido en aquel campamento ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué no había oído hablar de él hasta ahora? ¿Estaban ocultando algo?  
Clarke no era de las que se andaban con rodeos, por eso se levantó y ordenó (¿ordenar, ella daba órdenes?) a los guardias que abrieran las puertas, cosa que estos hicieron.

Una vez más hizo caso de lo que sus pies la mandaban y empezó a correr en la dirección que la indicaban aunque para ella no tuviera el más mínimo sentido. Tenía que encontrarle y eso era lo que su corazón la gritaba hasta no poder oír nada más.

****

Hacía semanas que se había marchado en busca de Clarke, Bellamy había dejado todo-hasta su liderazgo hasta que estuviera de vuelta-y su único propósito desde entonces había sido su princesa.

El pecho le oprimía y por las noches tenía pesadillas donde veía a Clarke torturada, muerta o ambas cosas. Tenía que encontrarla, tenía que llevarla a casa…  
-Señor-le llamó alguien, un guardia que no identificó-Clarke Griffin llegó al campamento.  
-¿Está bien?-casi grito.  
-Fue…maltratada y ha perdido la memoria, señor.

Bellamy cayó de rodillas. Ahora ni siquiera le reconocería.

 

*****

 

Clarke vio a dos personas a lo lejos : Un guardia y…

-¡Bellamy!-gritó dejándose los pulmones en el esfuerzo-¡¡Bellamy!!

El chico levantó la mirada y vio como su princesa esquivaba arboles,ramas y arbustos para llegar a su lado. Él hizo lo mismo. Sus pies parecían volar y se sintió como un destello llegando a los brazos de Clarke que hundió sus manos en sus cabellos negros y rizados en cuanto estuvo entre sus brazos.  
Bellamy lloraba. Clarke lloraba. Los dos lloraban mientras se aferraban el uno al otro.

-Me acababan de decir que no recordabas nada-dijo intentado disimular los sollozos.  
-Y no lo hacía, pero alguien dijo tu nombre en el campamento y supe que tenía que encontrarte. No podría olvidarme nunca de ti, Bell.  
-Clarke… estaba desesperado, aterrorizado de perderte.

Clarke le miró con esos ojos azules que a él tanto le gustaban y le besó. Dos almas unidas en un mismo ser compartiendo un momento único. Porque allí es donde pertenecían. Porque sus labios sabían a alegría. Sabían a dulces promesas de felicidad.

Bellamy era amor.  
Bellamy era su hogar.


End file.
